KTU
Podstawowe informacje KTU '''to użytkownik forum WrestleFans, założyciel, szef i zawodnik WFQ oraz zawodnik PWQ. Imię: Kamil Data Urodzenia: 23.06.1992 Statystyki Bilans walk w WFQ: 11 wygranych i 7 porażek Bilans walk w PWQ: 9 wygranych i 9 porażek Początki (2009) Pierwszym quizem dla KTU był quiz na jednym z blogów Salasa którego nie udało mu się wygrać. Przełomem był Czerwiec 2009 roku kiedy KTU wziął udział w WrestleFans Quizie organizowanym przez XYZ'a lecz nie zdołał zdobyć ani jednego punktu oraz gdy zgłosił się do quizów na forum Polish Wrestling Zone. Już w debiucie dostał walkę o PWZ Classic Championship z Marcinem i wygrał 9:1 zdobywając swój pierwszy tytuł w quizowej karierze. Później idea quizów na PWZ upadła i KTU nie bronił tytułu przez dłuższy czas. Następnie KTU wziął udział w Listopadowym WrestleFans Quizie i zwyciężył jednak ze względu na to że były na nim tylko 4 osoby oraz był bardzo słaby poziom pytań wygrana nie została oficjalnie uznana. W Grudniu 2009 roku KTU postanowił spróbować swoich sił jako prowadzący i reaktywował quizy na PWZ ale odbyła się tylko jedna gala gdyż PWZ w tym czasie zaczynało upadać. KTU pokonał Brakona 12-4 i obronił pas PWZ Classic tym samym zostając pierwszym i ostatnim mistrzem. Na początku 2010 roku KTU odszedł z PWZ i został tylko na WrestleFans.pl '''WrestleFans Quiz (2010- obecnie) Założenie WFQ, Seria zwycięstw, WF KliQ, Pierwszy Triple Crown Champion (2010-2011) 9 Marca 2010 pomimo niepowodzenia na PWZ KTU postanowił reaktywować quizy na WrestleFans. W Marcu po 4 miesięcznej przerwie odbył się pierwszy otwarty WrestleFans Quiz pod wodzą KTU, składał się z 50 pytań i pojawiło się na nim ponad 30 osób a stawką był tytuł pierwszego mistrza WFQ. Po Kwietniowym WrestleFans Quizie KTU postanowił rozszerzyć swoją działalność i stworzył WrestleFans Tag Team Tournament który okazał się jednak niewypałem i nie został dokończony. Prawdziwym przełomem było ogłoszenie nowej formuły quizów która miała przypominać prawdziwe gale wrestlingu, oprócz otwartych WrestleFans Quizów powstała gala WF TNT oraz nowe tytuły WFQ Grand Championship (wtedy Mid Card) oraz WFQ Tag Team Championship Pod koniec Kwietnia odbyła się pierwsza gala WF TNT w której KTU nie wziął udziału. W tym czasie powstało również WF KliQ , oprócz KTU do grupy należeli jeszcze StuPH oraz jeszcze wtedy całkowicie nowy user nWo1. Na drugiej gali WF TNT KTU i StuPH pokonali Boogeymana1996 i Salasa i zostali pierwszymi mistrzami WFQ Tag Team. Na następnych galach WF TNT KTU i StuPH udanie bronili pasy Tag Teamów a w tym czasie KTU zaczynał budować swoją serię zwycięstw i był niepokonany na WrestleFans więc postanowił postawić na szali swój streak i na gali WF TNT VI wyzwać do walki quizową legendę Maniekklorda. KTU pokonał Maniekklorda 10-4 i został pretendentem do WFQ Championship posiadając nadal pasy WFQ Tag Team razem ze StuPH. Jednak walka na ósmym WF TNT nie nosiła nazwy Streak vs Title ponieważ na WF TNT VII niespodziewanie KTU i StuPH stracili pasy WFQ Tag Team na rzecz Boogeymana1996 i KL'a i tym samym seria zwycięstw KTU została przerwana. Na WF TNT VIII: Holiday Brawl KTU walczył o WFQ Championship z członkiem grupy WF KliQ nWo1 i po prawie 50 minutowej walce pokonał kolege z zespołu i został po raz pierwszy mistrzem WFQ. W związku z tą sytuacją KTU i StuPH nie podeszli do rewanżu o pasy Tag Teamów. W tym czasie grupa WF KliQ zaczynała powoli zamierać i na WF TNT IX KTU zmierzył się ze swoim Tag Team partnerem StuPH w walce z warunkiem że jeżeli StuPH przegra to WF KliQ musi się rozpaść. KTU pokonał StuPH 10-4 i w ten sposób grupa WF KliQ przestała istnieć. Na WF TNT X: King of Indys Final doszło do rewanżu KTU z nWo1 a stawką był pas WFQ. Walka była na zasadach 2 out of 3 Falls i w decydującym pytaniu KTU stracił pas mistrzowski przy wyniku 1:2 (6:7, 7:4, 6:7). Pod koniec wakacji na WF TNT XII: The End of Good Days KTU kolejny raz miał szansę zdobyć WFQ Championship w triple threat matchu z nWo1 i Mr. Kubiko jednak nie udało mu się wygrać tej walki. We Wrześniu KTU zorganizował 90s Tournament w którym wziął udział, w pierwszej rundzie wyeliminował Marcina97, w ćwierćfinale wyeliminował nttn'a ale odpadł w półfinale po raz kolejny przegrywając z nWo1. 17 Sierpnia 2010 KTU ogłosił rozpoczęcie WFQ NXT czyli programu wzorującego się na WWE NXT mającego wyłonić nową gwiazdę WFQ. Po opuszczeniu WF TNT nr 19 KTU postanowił wymienić 100 pkt za sędziowanie na title shota na WFQ Grand Championship. Na WF TNT 20: One Match, Two Belts, One Winner KTU dopiero po dogrywce pokonał Mr. Kubiko i został nowym mistrzem Grand oraz tym samym został pierwszym w historii WFQ zdobywcą potrójnej korony. W drugim sezonie WFQ NXT KTU został wyznaczony jako Pro i jego podopiecznym jest Mikel. Na WF TNT 21: Happy New Year! KTU przegrał pas Grand na rzecz Enzu po tym jak musiał wyjść w połowie walki jednak już na następnym WF TNT odzyskał tytuł. Na WF TNT 24: Elimination Chamber KTU ponownie stracił pas Grand, doszedl do samego finału w Elimination Chamber Matchu ale tam uległ Yetiemu. 10 Lutego KTU wziął udział w quizie Brainbuster (dawny Omnibus), było ok 50 osób i KTU zajął 3 miejsce. Na 1st Anniversary Show nie odzyskał pasa Grand odpadając jako pierwszy w triple threat elimination matchu. 'WF KliQ 2.0, Tag Team Champion (2011- obecnie)' Na WF TNT 26 KTU wykorzystał punkty za sędziowanie na title shota na pasy WFQ Tag Team z warunkiem że tag team partnera ogłosi dopiero przed samą walką. Rywalami KTU i jego partnera byli StuPH i Storm lecz ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich tag team partnerem KTU okazał się być StuPH który odwrócił się od Storma i to spowodowało walkę handicapową o pasy tag teamów którą KTU i StuPH wygrali dopiero po dogrywce. Na WFQ Boom! KTU i StuPH obronili pasy wygrywając z Mr. Kubiko i Mizterem co spowodowało że obaj musieli skończyć kariery. Na kolejnym PPV Center of Destruction miało dojść do walki KTU i StuPH ze Stormem który jako swojego tag team partnera wybrał Maniekklorda. Jednak zamiast przeprowadzenia walki cała czwórka ogłosiła się mistrzami tag teamów, do grupy również dołączył nWo1 i tak zostało zreaktywowane WF KliQ ale tym razem pod nazwą WF KliQ 2.0. Nazwa pasów WFQ Tag Team została zmieniona na "WFKliQ Tag Team Championship" Polish Wrestling Quiz (2010- obecnie) Po kilku miesiącach niepewności KTU w końcu odważył się zadebiutować na PWQ. W swoim debiucie 29 Marca 2010 walczył w pierwszej rundzie turnieju King of the Hill i uległ Amarru 7-6. Kolejny raz KTU walczył na PWQ dopiero 3 miesiące później. W Czerwcu pokonał Mate 10-6. Nieoczekiwanie Maxi4 postanowił że KTU zostanie pretendentem do PWQ TNA Championship i pod koniec Czerwca KTU zaliczył swój pierwszy występ na PPV PWQ. KTU jednak uległ K-Pelowi 12-5 na Summer Massacre i nie zdołał zdobyć PWQ TNA Championship. Następnie status KTU nie był zbyt wysoki i walczył w niezbyt ważnych walkach, małym przełomem był minimalnie wygrany Tag Team Match razem z nttn'em przeciwko Jodze i Enzu. Na następnym Monday Night Brawl KTU dostał walkę o pretendenta do pasa PWQ Mid Card z nttn'em jednak przegrał 9-7. Mimo to nie opuścił go występ na PPV Hope for Victory i kolejny raz dostał walkę o pretendenta do pasa PWQ Mid Card, tym razem pokonał Jogę 11-4 i został pretendentem do tego pasa. Następnie KTU przegrał z ówczesnym mistrzem Mid Card nWo1 11-5 lecz stawką walki nie był pas. Po dwóch zwycięstwach w singlowych walkach nad Gotixem i Skypem nadszedł czas na PPV PWQ Answer. Niestety zawodnicy PWQ zagłosowali na kategorię "inne" która niezbyt leży KTU ale mimo to KTU przegrał walkę o pas PWQ Mid Card z nWo1 tylko jednym punktem (10-9). Na koniec roku KTU pokonał Szarego37 10-6. Rok 2011 KTU rozpoczął od porażki w 6 osobowej walce z WWE z roku 2010 oraz na następnym Monday Night Brawl przegrał z nttn jednym pkt walkę o pretendenta do pasa PWQ Mid Card na gale New Year Destination. KTU został wyznaczony jako kapitan Teamu WrestleFans w PSW Cup, w pierwszej rundzie pokonał Spydera 9-6 i zapewnił 1 pkt dla swojej drużyny. Następnie KTU w Fatal 4 Way Matchu pokonał Lionhearta, Sandboya98 i Storma i został pretendentem do pasa PWQ Mid Card. Jednak na Quizmanii nie zdołał zdobyć tytułu w Fatal 4 Way Matchu z nWo1, Rzeźnikiem i Mr. Kubiko. Na gali PWQ Straight KTU dostał kolejną szansę walki o pas PWQ Mid Card i pokonał Lionhearta 10-9 i zdobył ten pas Stajnie i Tag Teamy WF KliQ (KTU, StuPH, nWo1, iraizoz, thehardys) WF KliQ 2.0 (KTU, StuPH, nWo1, Storm, Maniekklord) KTU i StuPH Tytuły i osiągnięcia Polish Wrestling Quiz 1x PWQ Mid Card Championship (obecnie) Polish Wrestling Zone 1x PWZ Classic Championship (Pierwszy i ostatni mistrz) WrestleFans Quiz 1x WFQ Championship 2x WFQ Grand Championship 3x WFQ Tag Team Championship/WFKliQ Tag Team Championship /w. StuPH (2), StuPH, Maniekklord, Storm (1)* (obecnie) Brainbuster 2011- 3. Miejsce First Triple Crown Champion Sędzia roku 2010 Feud roku 2010 /w. nWo1 *KTU, Storm, StuPH i Maniekklord posiadają pasy w czwórkę i zmienili ich nazwę na WFKliQ Tag Team Championship